Path to Enlightenment
by Storm Ruler
Summary: Sometimes the truth we seek isn't what we expect it be. What happens when the truth is devastating and leaves everyone you love in danger? How does one deal with the quest for truth being built upon a foundation of lies? The path to enlightenment is a long and dangerous road.


**Chapter 1**

"The path to enlightenment, or as some call it seeking the truth is a long and dangerous road. We claim to want to know the truth, but do we honestly want to know it? Perhaps we already know the truth deep inside and just need confirmation of it. Perhaps we don't know the truth and seek it to find purpose. Either way it doesn't change the facts. The fact is that sometimes the truth isn't what you expected. Sometimes it's a terrible truth that brings a sense of dread with it. What happens when the truth shows that all the things you believe were built on the foundation of lies?" The cloaked figured asked Oz. Oz had no response for the cloaked figure. He had never imagined a life based upon lies, a life where the truth was bitter sweet.

As Oz racked his brain trying to come up with a reply to cloaked figured, the figured floated silently as if waiting for an eternity.

"You clearly have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. The Abyss, Pandora, and Chains are more connected than you could ever imagine. The truth is what you seek. Are you willing to accept it though? Even if it might be something you don't want to accept. "

Oz snapped out of his thoughts and was about to say something to the mysterious figure when he realized that it had disappeared. He scratched his for a few moments wondering where the strange figure could have gone when a voice cut through the air.

"You are not yet ready. Tis such a shame. I had hoped you would be. Are time has run out for now but eventually, we will get more. Now open your eyes. You much work to do."

Oz bolted straight up in the bed. What was that dream. Everything had seemed so real. One second he was having peaceful dreams and the next second he was in the Abyss with a strange figured in a black cloak. The words it said seemed eerily like a warning. Why did it not think he was ready? How was everything connected? He let out a soft sigh as these questions ran through his head.

Ever since his return from the Abyss all he had was questions. Questions that never seemed to get an answers. He was beginning to lose hope that they would ever be answered. This was not his main concern though. His main worries for Alice. He had promised her that they would locate her memories and so far they had only found one. One memory out of thousands that existed. He turned his head and watched as slept Alice slept.

She looked peaceful as she slumbered. It was like all the worries and concerns she had were washed away when she dreamed. He was glad she could find reprieve from the world and all it's madness. He couldn't understand why he cared about her so much. Everything she did intrigued him. Every time she smiled it made him feel alive, like he was doing something right. He wanted to her be happy at all costs, even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness.

He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a knock at the door. Getting up quietly, so as to not wake Alice, he made his way across the room and opened up the door. Break stood in the doorway, with a big smile plastered across his face.

"I have good news for you all. You're next assignment has been decided. To the South of here lies a small village called Zion. Some of our operatives have reported that a Chain is there. You all will find this Chain and eliminate it."

Oz stared at Break for a few seconds. Did he honestly expect them to start traveling in the middle of the night? It seemed pointless for Break to send them out on mission that could have just as easily waited till morning. There had to be more to this, Break maybe a pain in the ass but he always had a motive for everything he did.

"Is there any reason this couldn't have waited till morning. Everyone else is still asleep. Look at them, it will be a pain getting them up and they will expect a decent reason for being woke up at such a late hour." Oz replied to him. Break nodded his head in acknowledgement. He had figured Oz and the rest would want to know why this was so important that he wanted them to set off immediately. A smile graced his face for a split second before returning to it's usual neutral state. A brief moment passed and Break turned to look at the sleeping Alice before speaking.

"I had assumed you would wish to know the importance of this mission. It's not so much important to Pandora as it is to you and Alice. This village Zion appears to be the first place that Black Rabbit was ever sighted. Perhaps this holds some clues as to memories of Alice. You all taking this mission benefits us all. You all get a chance to find information on Alice's memories and Pandora gets rid of another Chain that plagues the Earth. That seems like a fine reason for you all to head out tonight instead of waiting till morning. Wouldn't you agree Oz?" Break asked as he returned his attention to Oz.

Oz was shocked by the news he just heard. After months of never finding anything relating to Alice and her past it seemed fate had finally given them what they sought. He was excited. This meant that he might actually be able to fulfill his promise to Alice, and that they might finally begin to unravel the mystery of her lost memories. He nodded his head to Break before making his way over to Alice and gently waking her up.

Alice awoke to see Oz sitting beside her. She smiled, glad to know that he had watched over like always did. She didn't know why, but the thought of Oz protecting her made her feel safe and secure. She let out a loud yawn before sitting up and giving her full attention to Oz, who looked more excited than he usually did.

"Alice, we finally have a lead. A lead about your memories. Break just informed me about it a few minutes ago. There are rumors of Chain in a village called Zion to the South of here. Apparently that Village is the place where the first sighting of Black Rabbit ever occurred. Break believe there is a good chance we could find information about your memories. I think he's right. If this is where Black Rabbit first came into the world then there has to be one of your memories there. Break wants us to leave tonight. If you're up to I think we should, but if you're still tired I'll convince Break to wait us wait till morning." He told in a soft voice.

A small blush appeared on Alice's face. It was sweet of him to be worried about her being tired. She would never admit that to anyone though. Standing the rest of the way up a fire filled her eyes. She was ready to set out and find her missing memories.

"I'll be fine Oz. We should set out tonight as Break suggested. The sooner we get to Zion, the better."

With that said Break had word sent to Raven and soon the group was on their way to Zion. Break watched as they left, waiting for them to fade in the distance before a huge smile took over his face. His sources had told him that this mission would allow Pandora to gain intimate new knowledge of Black Rabbit and how it became so powerful. It was his hope that the results of this mission, would take the leverage out of Oz's hands and put that said leverage into the hands of Pandora.


End file.
